


A Spanner in the works

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Proms in the Park, Robin likes Strike, Spanner asks Robin, Strike likes Robin, a borrowed scarf, a lovely snuggly sleep over, fireworks - literall, fireworks - metaphorical!, grumpy Strike, it all just feels so right, jealous Strike, late night take away, party at the Herbert's, post LW, video messages, will they-won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: This is set post LW, the character of Nick's younger brother, Spanner as he is known (I've chosen to call him Daniel/Dan as a real name!) has shown interest in Robin as mentioned in the books and at a party at the Herbert's he asks her out, fractionally before Strike does....Robin has already said yes to him, so she can't back out. We get a grumpy, jealous Strike who is pretending like 'I don't care!'....but he really does care...in so many ways!





	1. Don't be too late!

“See you later!” Robin shouted through as she pulled on her coat and scarf and unhooked her bag from the stand next to the outer office door.  
“Yep, was it 8 o’clock?” Strike’s familiar, almost distracted voice drifted through from his own office.

The pair were due at Nick and Ilsa’s house later for an evening of drinks to celebrate Ilsa’s recent promotion at work. The four of them had made it quite a regular occurrence in the 5 months since Robin had split from Matthew – Robin used the opportunity to catch up with how the divorce was progressing; and since she’d had her Decree Nisi through it was a good chance for a joint celebration….although Nick and Ilsa had invited loads of other work friends, plus Nick’s brother Dan; or Spanner as he was known to them all.

Robin popped her head around the office door; Strike’s lip was stuck out as he steadfastly typed with his purposeful two fingered approach, his brows arched over hooded, dark eyes; a lit cigarette burning down in the ash tray.  
“They said anytime around eightish, so that doesn’t mean nineish…..or half ten!” she widened her eyes as he looked up at her and smirked….she knew him too well!  
“I won’t be stupidly late…..daren’t risk it or someone might be pissed!” he waggled his eyebrows and smiled for real – he’d been doing it a lot in the recent few months; at least when he was around Robin.  
“Bugger off! I’ll see you later,” and she wrinkled her nose at him before flouncing out, giggling.  
___________  
There was quite a nice buzz at Octavia Street when Robin arrived and handed over her bottle of fizz. She hugged Ilsa and Nick warmly and glanced around the room, looking outside as a first option for spotting the easy to identify bulk of Cormoran.

“Oggy isn’t here yet….but you know Dan don’t you?” Nick indicated his younger brother.  
“Hi Spanner,” Robin greeted him with one of her beaming smiles. She knew him mainly from the work he had done on their computer systems in Denmark Street.  
He smiled sheepishly back at her, “Do you want me to chill that and bring you a glass of one that’s ready?” he asked, indicating the Prosecco in Ilsa’s hand, but gesturing very definitely at Robin.  
“Errr, yeah, a glass of something bubbly would be very suitable I think,” Robin smiled at Ilsa as Nick’s brother moved off to fetch glasses.

He returned a few moments later with 2, tall stemmed flutes and handed one each to Ilsa and Robin. He had his own bottle of beer tucked into his little finger.  
“So, here’s to celebrating freedom,” Ilsa raised her glass and clinked with Robin and Dan who raised his eyes fractionally.

Ilsa sipped from her glass, then squealed as one of her colleagues appeared in the doorway and rushed across to embrace her, leaving Robin and Spanner.  
“So…..you’re a divorced woman I gather!” Spanner stated, giving Robin a very direct gaze. He dragged his hand through his dishevelled, fair hair – he’d tidied it up recently and it could no longer be described as straggly.

Robin regarded him; he was tall, like Nick, and had a kind and open face. His fingers were slender and dextrous around his glass and he was wearing a pair of uber cool trainers and skinny fitting jeans – the crotch hanging fashionably low. His T shirt was presumably some designer label too – Robin knew from Ilsa that Dan earned a packet - he had a great flat in Dalston. Robin also knew that he was interested in her – he’d never made a secret of it.

Robin answered his statement as though it was a question; “Yes, Ilsa has been helping me to sort things out and the Decree Nisi is through. Not exactly what I’d planned when I walked down the aisle; but I hadn’t planned on marrying a complete twat who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants!” she chugged down the rest of her glass of prosecco. “Will you get me another of those please?” she asked, and he gave her a charming grin as he tugged the glass from her fingertips.

“I’ll be right back,” he eased his way across the kitchen and grabbed the chilled bottle from the fridge and was in the process of lazily sashaying his slim body back towards her when an eruption in the hallway interrupted.

“OGGY!!!!!!” the shout from his brother out near the front door punctuated the noise in the kitchen and from his position Spanner was able to see the subtle, but obvious change in Robin’s body language. The sound of the name caused her to drag her hand through her hair; flipping it to the right side of her neck; she pressed her lips together and licked her lower lip and her head turned towards the door imperceptibly. 

Dan remembered back to Strike’s warning back when Robin had been little more than a temp in his office – she was engaged and the type of fellas she went for were not ones with first class tech degrees who spent their lives inside or on forums discussing anti viral software get arounds. No, he’d made it clear she went for rugby players with chiselled jawlines…..well a fat lot of good that had done her!   
But it was also pretty obvious to Dan that there was something between Robin and Strike – Nick and Ilsa hadn’t mentioned it; but her body language was a dead giveaway. Damn.

He returned to Robin anyway, before Strike had made his way through and he was heartened that she smiled up at him and gave him her attention as he passed her a second glass of fizz.   
“Ilsa tells me you’re off to Peru later this year…..it’s somewhere I’d love to visit,” she said honestly.  
“I’ve wanted to go for years; never felt like I could take more than a couple of weeks off, but I’m taking 4 weeks. We’ve got a few decent people in the business now, so I’m pretty sure things will stay on track while I’m away. Can’t wait for it actually…..got some amazing trips and experiences planned,” Dan came alive as he spoke – he made travelling sound thrilling and exciting, and for a moment Robin was quite jealous of her own limited adventures. 

Strike came through to the kitchen as Robin and Spanner were in deep conversation; they were standing close together, looking at and scrolling through images on Dan’s I-Phone. Strike noted with annoyance that their hips were touching, and Robin’s hand was resting on his on the phone. Damn.

He grabbed a Doom Bar and downed a significant gulp before deciding to leave them to it. He went off to find Nick, Robin glanced up in time to see his large bulk making it’s way into the lounge. He was wearing the new merino sweater Robin had given him as a birthday present, the deep green colour suited him; even from the back....maybe he hadn't seen her?   
Odd though, thought Robin; he usually said hi to her...her hair made her was easy to spot as his size did him, he'd told her often enough when she was doing surveillance; anyway, Dan was showing her more images on his I-Phone, including very cute ones involving llamas....who didn't love a llama?!


	2. Sod it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets asked out........twice!

Robin remained ‘listening’ to Spanner for a while longer – his enthusiasm for Peru was quite charming, and he seemed genuinely interested to hear her views and thoughts on his travel plans. 

Robin had not really noticed the level in the bottle decreasing and before she knew it the final glass full was in her hand. She was feeling a little tipsy, and Dan was starting to feel like a nice, almost familiar companion. His fingers lingered on hers as they scrolled down the screen of his tablet, and they seemed to enjoy the same tunes on the playlist which was humming away in the background.

Dan was feeling buoyed by the fact that despite Strike’s appearance in the kitchen (he’d noticed!) Robin had plainly decided to remain talking to him, and she hadn’t pulled her hand away from his when he’d purposefully rested it over hers as they looked at his itinerary on his phone.  
She was single, she was his age, she was stunningly beautiful….and despite his earlier misgivings about Strike, she seemed not to be interested in him afterall.  
Sod it,  
“Listen Robin, it’s that Proms in the Park thing tomorrow….weather is gonna be decent…..I wondered if you’d fancy it…..with me?” he asked, almost rushing the statement before he chickened out.

Robin was slightly taken aback…..men hadn’t asked her out in a very long time….in fact in truth, ‘men ‘ hadn’t ever asked her out – boys had, back before Matthew, but never a man!

She raised her eyeline and at last saw Cormoran; he was carrying 2 empty bottles of Doom Bar and reaching for a third from the fridge. So he’d been here for a while….and he still hadn’t even come to say hello to her. The amount of prosecco she’d drunk made her slightly more annoyed than she should have been. She watched as Cormoran picked up an open bottle of red wine en route and made his way back to a waiting female; a tall, leggy one who looked decidedly like she was coming on to him. He topped up her glass and gestured towards a third person who was out of sight.

Sod it!

“Do you know Dan, that sounds like a really nice idea. I’d like to do that,” she glanced briefly at Spanner and tried to refrain from watching Cormoran pour red wine into the blonde beauty’s glass.  
Dan didn’t notice her lack of eye contact; he was too busy trying to stop himself blushing and punching the air.

“Yeah? Really?” Robin giggled slightly at Spanner’s almost disbelieving reaction.  
“Dan, I’d like to go with you to the concert tomorrow. Where shall I meet you?” Robin asked, feeling quite confident and in control of herself, despite the amount of prosecco she’d consumed.

Spanner flustered slightly, the blush on his cheeks giving him quite a school boyish charm,  
“Erm, OK, what about the Prince of Wales Feather pub; it’s just near Warren Street tube…..does that work for you? We can grab a drink to fortify us and wander up to the park. About 7.30 sound OK?” Dan’s eyes were bright, his body language oozing confidence now…..he’d got her to agree to a date….a date with him!

Robin nodded in agreement and excused herself, she needed the loo, but she wanted to have a couple of moments to compose herself.  
Shit!!!!   
She had a date!   
What did people do on dates these days? She hadn’t had one in so long…..and she realised when she was in the sanctuary of the downstairs toilet that a part of her had always assumed that her first date post Matthew would be with someone else….not with Spanner.  
She ran cold water across her wrists to remove the flush from her cheeks, and rearranged her hair slightly before returning to the kitchen. She’d drink some water before tackling more wine…..and she’d find something to eat!

Cormoran spotted Robin on her own as he came into the kitchen after smoking; Spanner was deep in whispering conversation with his older brother. He ambled over to her, noting the glass of water she was drinking with a smile,  
“Light weight!” he grinned, noticing how she smiled back at him and did that familiar sweeping flick thing with her honey-gold hair.  
“Hey, I’ve just downed the best part of a bottle of prosecco…AND I am still standing! That’s progress for me!” she quipped back, downing her water and giving him an adoring gaze as he reached over and presented her with a bowl full of crisps.  
“In that case madam will be requiring these as well!” and he lifted one to her lips, swiping it away at the last moment and crunching on it himself. 

He regarded Robin as she tucked into her crisps with delight.   
In the nicest possible way she was so easy…..she could be reduced to an ecstatic, clapping little girl just by giving her crisps….not fancy champagne, not caviar, not expensive restaurant meals; bloody crisps!

“Listen, what you doing tomorrow? Only I was thinking of taking Jack out for the day; British Museum, pancakes, his own body weight in pick and mix, cinema and tea out, that kind of thing. Thought you might like to join us,” he fiddled with his hair and shifted the weight from his leg to his prosthesis to cover his obvious vulnerability.

Robin caught her breath and winced slightly; which Cormoran mistook for disgust.  
“Sorry….look, don’t worry if you don’t fancy it. I just thought you might want to see Jack looking well again,” Strike grimaced and turned his head away angrily.  
Robin reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jumper and winced again as she left crumbs on the sea green wool – it really did suit him and she wanted her hand to linger on the soft fabric covering the firmness of his forearm.

“It IS my thing; that’s not why I pulled a face….honest. I’d really like to do that Cormoran, it’s just that I’m already busy….I’m going to the Proms in the Park thing…..with Spanner,” she explained.  
She noticed the tiniest shift in expression when she mentioned Spanner’s name and it killed her. 

Strike resumed his composure instantly,  
“Fine….no worries, erm……I hope you have a good time with him,” he nodded. “Anyway, I’d better get back; I was talking to Ilsa’s new partner in the firm, she’ll be good to have on side. Ilsa introduced me to her, thought we might need a new solicitor’s name just in case she’s ever busy when we need someone. She’s called Cara Wilson.”  
“Was she the blonde?” Robin asked, guiltily.  
“Yeah, dead nice, she lives with the dark skinned lady sat next to her, she’s called Reena. Anyway, you have fun tomorrow night,” and he smiled ruefully as he moved away, his movements a complete antonym to how he had approached her just minutes earlier.

Nick had clocked their interaction from across the room; and given that his younger brother had been twittering away for the past 10 minutes about how he’d asked her and she’d said yes, he could imagine roughly what had happened. Strike had confided in him the last time they had been in the pub alone that he was finally going to act on his feelings towards Robin. Nick was in a difficult position now; on the one hand he was pleased that his kid brother seemed so happy to have a date with a woman he’d lusted after from afar for quite some time; but on the other hand his oldest friend had lost her; again.

Strike didn’t return to Cara or Reena, in fact he found his coat and snuck out of the house and went home.   
He bought a bottle of whisky from a late night shop and sat alone in his flat drinking it until he passed out.


	3. Unclaimed kisses and dithering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one!  
> Robin discovers that Ilsa knew something about Cormoran's decision to ask her out.  
> Cormoran can't be mad at Robin, but he's mad at the world!

Back at the party Nick noticed the absence of Oggy first, but put two and two together and sent him a message.  
Ilsa and Robin found each other, Ilsa eager to know if what Nick had told her was correct; did she have a date with her brother-in-law tomorrow? Robin explained what had happened, even the part about seeing Cormoran talking to Cara, and being jealous.

“Oh you silly thing! And I suppose Corm didn’t know and finally plucked up the courage to ask you out did he?” she asked, rolling her eyes in a mixture of kindness and incredulity.  
Robin nodded at her accurate summation of events.  
“I’d better find him and offer a shoulder,” Ilsa grimaced. “I suggested the thing with Jack…..I feel a bit responsible.”

Robin looked at her friend open mouthed,  
“Do you mean you suggested Cormoran ask me out? And you didn’t think to warn me?” she asked, not quite sure whether to be angry or frustrated.  
Ilsa sucked in her breath between her teeth, “Robin, Nick mentioned that Corm had told him how he felt, and I told him that I thought you were ready to date again…..I didn’t really consider that you’d choose someone else! Christ, I just thought it was so obvious that the pair of you would get together; and all it needed was for one of you to bloody well take the bull by the horns and actually ask!”

Robin’s head and shoulders drooped.   
Ilsa held out her arms and the pair hugged.  
“I’m sorry Ilsa; I’m not cross with you really, it’s just…..I hate it when I’m so obvious, and so stupid that I don’t even realise it!” she laughed slightly as they broke apart.

Nick came over to them. Ilsa informed him that she needed to locate Corm and he informed her that he’d left. The women exchanged eye contact, Robin’s shoulders slumped again, and this time Ilsa’s did too.  
“Shit!” Ilsa exclaimed.

Later in the evening, Robin crossed over to Spanner and confirmed arrangements for the following evening before collecting her coat and heading off to the tube. She tagged onto Cara and Reena who were walking in the same direction.

She texted Cormoran whilst waiting for the train:  
HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY WITH JACK. R x

At his small flat in Denmark Street Cormoran snored himself awake at about 2am. He saw his phone flashing with messages and fuzzily swiped the screen. Noting one from Nick; and one from Robin.  
The first :  
OGGY MATE, MUCH AS I’D LIKE HER AS A SISTER IN LAW, SHE’LL REALISE THAT SPANNER ISN’T YOU! SLEEP WELL MATE. N

The second one he read with a small, sad smile.   
He focussed on her familiar way of signing off; how many kisses had she placed on text messages to him over the months? And he’d only ever claimed one of them; and even that was accidental; but it had been over Jack, she’d come to him because of Jack….that was why the date had been such a perfect idea….and fucking Spanner had screwed it up.  
He wanted to be angry at him, but he couldn’t be – Christ he was angry at himself for dithering about; the fact that Dan had got on with it and asked her first just made him envious.

A small part of him wanted to punish Robin; again, he knew it was ludicrous; Spanner asked first, end of story. Part of him thought not replying would make her sweat a bit overnight…..but no; he couldn’t carry through with that, not to Robin.

YOU GOT HOME OK? ENJOY THE PROMS AND SING LOUDLY AND OUT OF TUNE TO JERUSALEM FOR ME! C x

He hovered over adding the ‘x’, but it had just become a normal part of his messages with her….it seemed too harsh to just write ‘C’.   
Plus, one day, he was planning on claiming all of those texted kisses from her…..he hoped Nick was right…..that meant that he hoped Spanner would screw up his date with Robin….he tried to consider that it made him a bad person for wishing it…..”But I just really hope he fuckin’ screws it up!” he said out loud, to the sky and any deities that wanted to look down on him with pity in his drunken, fuzzy headed loneliness.

 

Robin spotted the reply to her text as she alighted the tube near her shared flat in Earl’s Court.   
She couldn’t help but smile a little, but why the hell hadn’t he asked her….if he really liked her, why not? The fact that she hadn’t asked HIM was by the by…he was the man….he should ask her….and yes, she hated herself for having such an outdated, sexually repressive view of it….but she was annoyed. She had a date with a nice guy, she should be pleased, but she would just rather know that she was getting up tomorrow and spending the day with Corm and Jack, especially since she knew the café he planned on taking him for pancakes – and they were really good pancakes! And she was still a bit drunk and had the munchies.

Once back in her flat she plugged in the kettle and made herself a cup of tea. She grabbed a handful of chocolate digestives to satisfy her need for sugar and took the mug into her bedroom.  
After removing her make-up and undressing she curled up in her fleecy pyjamas under the duvet tea and dunked her biscuits.


	4. From the mouth of babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Corm and Jack start their day out and Jack makes one of those 'only a kid could come out with that nugget of truth' moments.  
> Robin still has pancakes on her mind!

Both Robin and Cormoran woke up without hangovers, but neither leapt out of bed full of joy on Saturday morning.

Robin did her usual routine – washing, tidying the flat, a shop at the Tesco and a coffee in the nearby Costa as she read the weekend newspaper.

Cormoran showered and dressed, he really was looking forward to having a day with Jack – he’d just have preferred the whole thing to have had Robin’s presence and sunshine in it too.  
Lucy dropped Jack off at the office at 10am and after a quick hug and a seemingly ridiculous list of do’s and don’ts from her they bundled her back into her car and set off for some brunch – pancakes!

The little café was a bit of a tourist trap – right in the middle of museum land, but it had outside tables, and due to the proximity of loads of French students had somewhat lax attitudes towards smoking at them.  
Strike and Jack settled at one and regarded the array of choices on the menu.  
“Mum said I can’t have chocolate, I can only have strawberries,” Jack pouted as a large, chocolate laden pancake was placed at the next table.  
Cormoran’s eyes regarded it – it was exactly the same one that Robin had ordered when they had last been there.  
They’d had to grab some food after a day trailing a mark around the Victoria and Albert museum and Robin had seen the place and insisted on it.

“Get the chocolate one, I’ll tell your mum you had strawberries!” he winked as Jack’s face lit up into a beaming grin. “Uncle’s prerogative!”

A waiter arrived and they ordered; both opting for pancakes filled with plain chocolate, whipped cream and caramel ice-cream.  
“Can you add a strawberry to his?” Cormoran added as he asked for a black coffee to go with Jack’s apple juice.  
They discussed the British Museum and what Jack especially wanted to see – the mummified remains section evidently – as they waited for their treats to arrive. Cormoran scrawled a sketch of the inner layout of the main pyramid at Giza as they talked about ancient Egypt, Jack’s eyes gazing adoringly at his uncle’s seemingly endless knowledge.

 

Back at the Costa, newspaper finished, Robin considered the glorious late summer sunshine outside….the weather was indeed promising for the park later. But more importantly, she wasn’t too far away from the museum district. She knew which place Corm was planning to take Jack for pancakes…..they were really decent pancakes, especially the chocolate one with extra whipped cream and caramel ice cream! It wouldn’t be out of the question for her to be meandering around there on a Saturday afternoon……sod it!  
She bought a second double decaf latte to go and headed east towards the V&A….maybe she’d stop off for pancakes.

 

Cormoran and Jack ate with the same level of fiendish, self centred enjoyment. Jack giggled when his uncle pointed the end of his spoon at the token strawberry on his plate,  
“Now eat that, and then you can honestly tell your mum you had pancakes with strawberries on….just don’t tell her about the rest!”  
Jack licked most of the gooey chocolate from around his lips, but replaced it with the cream and ice cream from his tongue!  
“This is the BEST pancake!” he groaned.

Cormoran nodded in satiated pleasure as his mouth tumbled the delicious flavours around, “One of Robin’s discoveries…..she ordered it when we were here once before; I’d gone for what I thought was the best one, peanut butter and caramel sauce; but she got this,” Jack was too lost in enjoyment to notice his uncle’s slightly glazed and dreamy expression as he spoke,  
“And of course, this is infinitely better; but there was no way I could admit that to her! So I finished my peanut butter one, and came back the next day and ordered two of these all to myself!” he smiled to Jack’s dark curls as they were hunched over the remnants of chocolate sauce on his plate.  
Fifteen minutes later Strike paid the bill and accompanied a bouncing Jack, fuelled by excitement and sugar towards the British Museum.

 

Robin sauntered past the café…..it was relatively busy but there was a table free outside. She indicated to the waiter who waved to show he’d be there to clear the dirty plates from it.  
Robin slid into the seat backing onto the café front, affording her the best view of the passing street life. She noticed absently that there were used butts in the ashtray as the waiter removed 2 plates, a glass and a mug from the table. A breeze made the used napkin flutter to the floor at her feet, she stooped to catch it up for the waiter and noticed the familiar scrawl on it as he screwed it up into the mug.

Robin felt her face blossom into a smile which fell as realisation hit her; it would be weird to ask for the used napkin back, but clearly they’d already been and gone.  
Never mind; he’d been sitting there, in the same spot she was now occupying…..and as the waiter brought over a menu as well as cutlery for her she waved it away,  
“I already know what I want,” she grinned.

“Popular choice today that one,” a second member of waiting staff remarked as she placed her plate down. “I’ve added a strawberry to yours too; seemed to be a requirement from the other pair!”  
Robin smiled again, she could imagine the Strike logic; bung one small berry on the plate and he could tell Lucy that Jack had eaten healthily!

Robin finished her pancake and strolled back to her flat.  
She spent the walk home considering what to do about Spanner.  
He was a perfectly nice guy, and he clearly liked her – which was flattering – and the Proms in the Park thing was something she’d wanted to do since she started living down in London……but. And she kind of couldn’t get past that word…..but……but what? Why was she having misgivings?

I mean, Ilsa had said that Cormoran was going to ask her out, and he’d asked her to accompany him and Jack today…..but he’d had loads of opportunities to ask her. Christ, over the past months of her divorce they’d spent loads of time together, both at work and after – they spent loads of evenings in various pubs, lunchtimes often involved a snack eaten out, or shared across one of their desks, and they’d even shared a couple of take away and movie nights at his and her flats…..and in all that time she’d come to think of him as…..what exactly? Comfortable? Trustworthy? God, that made him sound like a pair of slippers!

Truth was, she’d rather be meeting up with him later than Spanner….was that fair on Dan?  
But maybe Robin was reading too much into the date – I mean Dan had asked her to the concert thing…..and she assumed he wanted to snog her; or maybe even try to get into her knickers; but maybe she was wrong – maybe he just wanted to be a friend, in the way that Corm was her friend….

 

Jack was spellbound by the museum; the mummified bodies and in particular the animals fascinated him; he was blown away by the Rosetta Stone, especially when his uncle explained how important it had been in deciphering the hieroglyphs and language of ancient civilisations.  
Strike was also enjoying himself; Jack was like a sponge, just waiting for knowledge to be poured onto him; he absorbed it and squeezed it back in small snippets of conversation between them.  
After a few hours Strike realised his need for nicotine was starting to rear it’s head. He suggested a break for a cold drink and they found a bench outside so that Cormoran could smoke while Jack leafed through his museum guide to locate anything he’d missed.

They spent a further hour wandering around, bought some fun items in the shop; including a keyring of a mummy which Jack attached to the zip pull on his jacket, a tin for the office tea-bags depicting various London scenes and a box of chocolate formed into the shape of fruits (very lifelike!) which made both of them laugh – Jack got very excited over imagining his mum’s face, which made Cormoran giggle uncontrollably.

“Ok, so where next? Cinema first or food first?” uncle asked nephew.  
They wandered along; Cormoran noticed adverts for the Proms concert emblazoned across the sides of buses; it took the edge off his good mood slightly.

“What’s a prom? Is it like the promenade at the beach?” Jack asked, following his uncle’s eyeline.  
“It’s not the same no. There are these concerts every year at the Royal Albert Hall; called the promenade concerts, or the proms for short - the audience are called promenaders; and at the end there is a big sort of mad party; and people dress up and wave flags and stuff, and there is a huge version of it in Regent’s Park that’s outside so that more people can get involved. They all sing really loudly, but there’s an orchestra and opera singers and things….Robin’s going actually,” he explained.  
Jack’s face lit up at the sound of Robin’s name,  
“Can we go too?” he asked.  
Cormoran winced slightly, “She’s going with a boyfriend….I don’t think she’d like us rocking up!”

Jack remained quiet as he pondered their next activity,  
“Let’s go and watch a film, and eat popcorn…and you can explain to me why YOU aren’t Robin’s boyfriend….come on!” Jack gestured with his hand for his gobsmacked uncle to hold it and follow him.  
"From the mouths of babes!" Strike mumbled as he took his nephew's hand and was dragged in the direction of the tube.


	5. I was just messaging Robin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short one, Jack sends a message to Robin and she is on her date.

Robin spent the late afternoon flicking through the TV and trying to compartmentalise her thoughts about Spanner, and Cormoran. 

She would go to the concert; she was looking forward to it in all honesty….it was a shame she wasn’t going with Strike, but, she liked Dan, and it was definitely flattering to have someone interested in her again after all the crap she’d been through with Matthew….and all the other crap before that in her past.

She chose her clothes for comfort and warmth rather than glamour: dark jeans; flat, lace up brown boots and a large, slouchy caramel coloured jumper. She applied a little make-up to accentuate her eyes and fresh complexion and added her thick parka together with a deep purple and turquoise coloured scarf that she’d actually stolen from Strike, via the office coat rack, when she was on surveillance one day and hadn’t come suitably attired. 

Setting out for the pub she felt quite buoyant; she was single, living in London and off on a date! She fished around in her pockets and located her woollen gloves.

She located the pub and entered it at around 7.40pm; she spotted Spanner who was seated at a small table; he had a bottled beer in front of him. He waved and stood as Robin went over to him;  
“You found it OK then?” he grinned at her and placed a slightly awkward and rushed kiss on her cheek as he rested his hand around her waist. “What can I get you?” he indicated the bar.

“Erm, I’ll have a glass of white wine please,” she thought how odd it was to have to state what she wanted rather than have it automatically arrive at her table in the clutches are a large, hairy hand. She unzipped her jacket and caught a faint, but distinctive whiff of tobacco and ‘man’ off the scarf and stifled her resultant whimper.

Dan had arrived back beside her, glass in hand. Robin sat next to him,  
“So……what have you been up to today?” she began, and Dan proceeded to explain in quite significant detail about the work he’d been doing that day. She switched off on the detail; but her clue spotting brain went into overdrive as she noted his demeanour and confidence boost as he spoke about a subject that he was obviously passionate about.

They only drank the one and then bundled up to head off to the park, tagging onto the stream of other ‘promenaders’ heading in the same direction.

Robin felt her phone buzz with an incoming message as they walked along and she reached to check it as they waited in the queue to show tickets and enter the cordoned off area – a large, covered stage and huge screens were visible along with various fast food vending vans and drinks stalls.  
It was a video message showing a still image of Jack behind the ‘play’ icon.

Robin giggled;  
“Just excuse me a minute; one of my friend’s children has sent me some sort of message,” she flashed the screen in his direction before ducking to one side of the queue and pressing play.

Jack’s face almost filled the screen. His mouth was moving, but she struggled to hear; turning the volume up she replayed the message:  
“Hello Robin, Uncle Cormoran has gone outside for a smoke while we wait for our pizza. He said you were out with your boyfriend tonight and that was why you couldn’t come today. I hope you are having a good time. I wanted to say thank you for helping Uncle Cormoran to look after me in the hospital and to tell you that you can come the next time he takes me out for the day…..we had your pancakes in the café! Oh, he’s coming back, I’d better put his phone down…..” [Strike’s voice appeared in the background at this point and the image became one of the water glass and fork]  
“What are you doing?” – Cormoran’s familiar, deep baritone.  
Jack’s voice again: “I was just messaging Robin…..I sent her a video……oh; it’s still recording…”

The image showed the phone moving around oddly, and Strike’s face briefly appeared in a quizzical but endearing shot beside Jack’s grinning face:  
“Say goodnight to Robin Jack,” Strike smiled and the pair waved at the screen, Jack shouting; “Wish you were here!” before the image froze and the message ended.  
The closing, paused image showed Jack facing his uncle, hugging around his neck; whispering into his ear while Cormoran looked directly out of the screen with a wistful smile crinkling his eyes.

Robin caught her breath momentarily wanting so badly to have been across the table and involved in their tender interactions.   
But she saw Dan waiting for her and with a small sigh returned the phone to her pocket before joining him.


	6. Just not tonight.......please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin realises that despite being perfectly nice, Dan is just that....nice.  
> She sends Cormoran a message - although she uses Jack as an excuse!  
> Cormoran is back in his flat and tries not to think about what Robin is doing with Dan.....

Much as Robin wanted to be attentive to Dan, and to throw herself into the whole experience of the Prom she couldn’t help but want to keep glancing back at the still image she’d saved to her phone. She wanted to replay the message again and again and watch Cormoran’s face appear; his lips to twitch; his eyebrows to rise; his face to fall into that amazing smile.

Did he know that his smile made her happy? Maybe he did....but damn it, she'd only recently made the discovery

But Spanner was being cool; he was not overly hands on – which suited Robin – and was actually really nice…..but; whenever she started to let go and get into the atmosphere she couldn’t stop herself wanting to look over and see Cormoran, or Cormoran and Jack even, and of course they weren’t there; they'd shared their day together....and she kicked herself slightly that she hadn't been part of it.   
But that wasn't Dan's fault - she kept mentally slapping herself to remember that she should be attentive to him; he was being perfectly nice.

She assumed that Cormoran would be back home by this stage – the video message had arrived a couple of hours earlier and a lot of the concert had taken place; although they hadn’t sung Jerusalem yet. Maybe Jack was still with him though – he’d said they were spending a full day together – and they were clearly having an evening meal together.

“I’m off to the loo while they sort the stage thing out,” Robin explained to Dan, she noticed that his eyes lingered on the hand she placed on his forearm to get his attention.  
“Shall I get us some more drinks and we can meet back here?” he suggested; he really was being a good date!  
Robin nodded and they separated to head for their respective destinations.   
Robin did need to pee, but she also wanted to message Strike….although she used the excuse of replying to Jack!

She found a relatively quite area with some bushes behind her, screening off some of the rowdier revellers. She paused and thought about what she could say; what she really wanted to say was just ‘Hi Cormoran, I’ve been thinking about you for most of the day and I really wish you’d asked me to go with you and Jack 20 minutes earlier than you did.’  
But of course, she couldn’t do that…..there are some words that could never be unsaid or forgotten.

So instead she composed her face into a bright, cheery smile and addressed a short video message to Jack.  
She pressed send, sighed and gave herself a moment before returning to Dan who was waiting with 2 plastic cups filled with what looked like red wine.  
“They were out of white…hope this is OK?” he said, offering her one of the drinks.  
Robin sipped the wine; it was a bit of a rough red, but it was warming.   
Dan was standing very close to her and she suddenly felt his hand resting on the base of her spine, his thumb hooked into one of the belt loops on her jeans. He smiled down at her, but didn’t make any movements towards kissing her, and it felt fine; just fine. It was kind of nice, although she couldn't help but compare how being so close to him felt to being this close to Cormoran - Dan was slight and slender next to her whereas standing next to Cormoran frequently felt like standing beside a brick wall; albeit one which exuded warmth and wafts of tobacco.   
She snuggled her face into her scarf - the scent comforting but sending her insides into turmoil.

 

Strike was making himself comfortable in his small flat having bundled a rather sleepy Jack into Lucy’s car.   
He’d had a good day, although his leg was slightly paying for the amount of walking they’d managed and he intended to remove his prosthesis and get as comfortable as he could infront of the TV with a beer….and he wouldn’t think about Robin on her date!

After having a pee he changed into his slouchy pyjama trousers and a t shirt, flipped the top off a bottle of Doom Bar and flopped down on his armchair in front of the TV.   
Unfortunately the first channel was showing the last night of the Proms from the Albert Hall – it was at the Auld Lang Syne stage; so almost done with.  
He couldn’t help himself thinking what that might mean for Robin; if Dan was serious about things it would mean he’d either have already kissed her, or would be considering it on the way home.  
Would she ask him in for a coffee?  
Would they spend the night together?  
And why, WHY was she there with Dan and not him?   
When Jack had tackled him on the subject in that absolutely annoyingly honest and straightforward way that kids have by simply asking him, 'If you like her a lot, why don't you tell her, or make her a card? - seemingly his friend Jeremy had done this to Keira in their class at school and now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. When Cormoran had tried to explain that it was a bit more complicated than that for grown ups, Jack had replied, "Why?"....and honestly, he hadn't had an answer

He knew it was absolutely none of his business what Robin and Dan were doing; but he couldn’t help flicking his eyes skywards again and asking for intervention to make Spanner a shit kisser!

He realised he hadn’t got his phone out of his coat pocket, and Lucy had said she’d ring to let him know they got home safely, so he hauled himself back up and used the eaves and his strength to hop his way across to where his coat was hung.   
He noticed the received message; assuming that Jack had forgotten something since there was no way Lucy could have reached home at this stage.  
Then saw the image of Robin behind the play icon, she’d sent him a video message!   
His heart leapt slightly and he chastised himself for silently hoping that the message wouldn’t contain Spanner at all....he didn't think he could cope with visible proof of their togetherness....although he supposed if they did become regular at dating he'd have to deal with that, "Just not tonight; please," he flashed towards the ceiling.

He muted the TV as fireworks sprayed across the screen; the real ones lighting up the sky across the rooftops, the bangs audible through the small, poorly insulated windows of his flat.  
Strike flopped back into the chair and pressed play.


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Spanner's date comes to an end.....there is a kiss and fireworks!

Back in Regent’s Park, Robin and Spanner had remained close and touching throughout singing Jerusalem, and after breaking to cross arms with strangers either side to sing the traditional, Scottish closing song had found themselves with their arms around each other’s waists, wine cups long since emptied.

“I’ve had a really great time, Robin,” stated Dan.  
Robin smiled and nodded at him; “Yeah……it’s been a good night; I’ve had a good time.”  
She was aware that Dan’s eyes kept flicking to her mouth and she swallowed as she realised he was about to kiss her.

His lips found hers, and fireworks went off……

 

……literal fireworks!   
The firework display signifying the ending of the concert actually!

But as Dan moved his lips against Robin’s she was aware of the bangs, whistles and flashing, coloured lights in the sky around them……but she couldn’t help recognising that there were no metaphorical fireworks going off inside her.   
Kissing Dan, and being kissed by him was perfectly nice…..but just that.

She drew apart rather than press in closer and placed her hands on Dan’s chest to signify an end to the embrace. Dan looked momentarily alarmed but accepting.  
The crowd was breaking up around them, the events of the evening over. 

“Shall we go?” Dan asked Robin. She nodded and allowed herself to be guided by his hand resting on her hips.  
They followed the crowds heading out of the park and Robin found herself wondering what Cormoran was doing - part of her wondered whether he'd be waiting up; expecting an update on her date.....but no, course he wouldn't......that would be what she'd WANT him to be doing!

Spanner hadn’t attempted to kiss Robin again, and she was beginning to wonder what would happen at the end of the evening. She realised that she hadn’t given it any prior thought at all; her flat and room within it was reasonably tidy, but she hadn’t put on fresh sheets….shit, she hadn’t even shaved her legs!  
However, Dan seemed to pre-empt things for her;  
“I hope you won’t mind, but I’ve got a pretty early start tomorrow…I’m working you see. We could grab a coffee if you like on the way to the tube?” Dan suggested. “I didn’t think you’d actually come tonight you see – I was going to give the tickets to Nick and Ils…..but then you said yes…..”

Robin paused and looked at him as his voice trailed off;  
“Why didn’t you think I’d come?” she asked.

Dan had stopped beside her and let his hand drop from her waist, “Well, because I thought you might be interested in someone else…..and there is no way I’m going up against him, he'd crush me....in more ways than one I think!”  
Robin smirked slightly, “Do you mean Cormoran?”  
Spanner’s expression showed an affirmative.

Robin looked a little sheepish at Dan, “Actually, Cormoran did ask me out today; he took his nephew out for the day and wanted me to join them – you know Jack was pretty sick a while back?” Dan nodded, but his eyes showed that he was also ignorant of Strike’s proposition towards Robin. “Anyway, obviously I told him I was already coming here with you….” now it was Robin’s turn to trail her voice.

Dan wrinkled his nose slightly and looked at his feet as he asked Robin, “Would you rather have gone out for the day with them?”  
Robin wasn’t sure what to say or do….she didn’t want to lead Dan on, but she also didn’t want him to think that he’d been second choice – going out with Dan this evening had legitimately been her first choice; because he had asked her first!

“Dan…..I had a great time this evening and I’m really glad I came,” she stated, sincerely.  
Dan nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line,  
“Yeah but, that doesn’t answer my question really. Would you rather have been out for the day with Strike and Jack?” he was looking at her now, and in all honesty he didn’t really need her to vocalise a response, but she did so anyway.  
“Look….that message earlier, it was from Jack, and obviously it made me feel a bit sad because he wished I’d been there for him to thank me properly for what I did to help him in hospital…..but, I think I needed to do this whole going on a date thing….and I’m glad it was with you….but……”  
Dan nodded and continued, “…..but you don’t want to do it again I’m guessing……sadly for me!” and he gave her a rueful smile, as if resigned to her answer.

Robin reached out and took both of his hands in hers “Dan, I’m really sorry, and I know this sounds corny, but you are lovely, and it really isn’t you…..it’s me! I just don’t think I’m ready for this dating thing!”  
Spanner gave her a lopsided smile, “I understand…..I’m glad you said yes, and it was fun…..but I think we both know you want something else….and I think, deep down you know what that something is....or rather the someone! Come on, I’ll walk you to the tube.”  
Robin smiled and winced a little as they wound their arms around each other in a much more comfortably ‘pals’ kind of way and made their way to the tube.  
"Is it that obvious?" Robin asked as they strode along.   
Dan nodded, "As obvious as a kid trying to tell a lie! At least it is to everyone apart from the pair of you two it seems!" and he gave her a quick, friendly squeeze.

They gave each other a warm hug as they split off to different tube lines; Robin needed the Central Line, Westbound to change for Earl’s Court, Dan headed off towards the Bakerloo Line with a wave and a wink.   
Robin inhaled deeply and felt her pocket vibrate with a message.  
As she took out her phone she realised the image was still showing the saved still from the end of the video message from Jack - Cormoran smouldering out from the screen with his soft, crinkled smile seemingly just for her.

She made a split second decision and crossed over to the Eastbound platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glance at an Underground map and work out where she might be going :)


	8. Channeling his inner Jeremy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin throws caution to the wind and goes to Denmark Street following a message from Strike.  
> As usual, a combination of take away and beer had lulled Strike into a dangerous state of mind where Robin was concerned....and he channels his 'inner Jeremy!'

Less than an hour earlier, Strike had been listening to the fireworks going off across the city; slightly annoyed that their noise interfered with his desire to focus completely on the video message Robin had sent him.

He pressed play and instantly softened his features as he saw Robin, looking fresh faced and rosy cheeked staring back at him, one arm outstretched holding the phone:  
“This is really a message for Jack; but I’m sure uncle Cormoran will let you see it the next time he visits. I’m really glad you had a good day,and I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there, really I am…..it looked like loads of fun….and I’m glad you had the best pancakes – well done on getting uncle Cormoran to actually admit that they were a better choice than his; he’d never have admitted that to me Jack! Anyway, I enjoyed seeing you in that message you sent me….it was the highlight of my evening….an evening with a friend by the way, NOT my boyfriend. Night, night Jack [she blew a small kiss and waved] goodnight Cormoran.”

He realised that he had held his breath throughout the message and inhaled deeply, his head lolling onto the back of the armchair.  
Fuck!

He replayed the whole message twice through, noting how Robin’s expression changed when she said ‘really I am’ and how she was interestingly vague when she commented that ‘I enjoyed seeing you in that message’. She didn’t say Jack’s name, and she did state that the message was for him; but he couldn’t help wonder…..and it had been the highlight of her night – a night not with a boyfriend, but just a friend……maybe Spanner really had been a shit kisser?!

On his fourth rewatch he noticed something he’d missed;  
“Fucking hell! Thieving bitch!” he smirked and shook his head as he tapped out a text message to her.

 

It was just one short tube stop to her destination, then a walk she knew so well. 

Making the decision had been an impulse following reading Strike’s short, succinct text message; and since she decided she’d been waiting for reality to slap her around the face and her enthusiasm to wane…..but it hadn’t, not yet. In fact if anything she was striding with more certainty towards the familiar, peeling door with the 4 letter boxes.

There were plenty of people milling around on the streets; it was a busy part of London at most times of the day, but especially so at 11 o’clock (ish) on a Saturday night.  
She inhaled the scent of kebabs, Indian and Chinese food and suddenly realised she was famished, so she detoured into one that they frequented and ordered crispy duck with pancakes to take out. While waiting for it to be prepared she nipped across to the all night shop and picked up 4 bottles of chilled lager in a cardboard carrier.

Carrying everything in her left hand she fished around in her parka pockets and found her keys – the office keys were attached to those for her own flat.   
As she slotted the key into the downstairs lock she faltered for just a fraction of a second…..was this a stupid thing to do?

No; running it through in her mind, she was acutely aware of the fact that; other than possibly for the lateness of the hour, and the fact that it was a Saturday night, this felt totally normal, and just…..right.

 

Cormoran was aware of a brisk tread on the stairs; the TV was still muted from when he’d played the video message from Robin.  
It was a pace and pressure of footsteps that he recognised and he instinctively ran a hand through his hair and reached to reattach his lower leg beneath his pyjamas. He was just fastening the final clip and rolling up the fabric cuff when he heard a rapping knock on the door.

“Is that you Robin?” he called as he stood and moved across the small space.  
“Well, you did tell me to; and I quote, “Bring my fucking scarf back,” at which point the door opened onto a wonderfully cosy and dishevelled looking Cormoran wearing a rueful smile.  
“Monday would’ve done,” he drawled, resting his forearm on the door.

At this point Robin lifted up the blue, plastic bag, “Aaahhh, but duck and pancakes would be cold by then!”  
The delicious smell from the bag wafted up to his nostrils as she waggled it by the handles.  
“In that case, you’d better come in!” he ignored every voice in his head and fibre of his body that was screaming at him to ‘not be a stupid fucker.’

Robin was alarmed at how calm she felt about all of this – Strike in his flat; Strike in his pyjamas; Strike looking gloriously sexy leaning against the door frame; Strike seemingly calmly inviting her in - albeit probably only for the promise of food!

Strike was alarmed at how calm he felt about all of this – Robin in his flat; Robin seeing him in his pyjamas; Robin looking ridiculously sexy wearing HIS striped, woollen scarf; Robin seemingly calmly coming inside – albeit probably only to offer him take out food!

Robin removed the scarf and held it out to Strike who accepted it with a grin.   
“How long have you had this? I thought I’d lost it ages ago!” he hung it across his coat and instantly, and happily, realised it had Robin’s perfume engrained in it.

Robin had crossed to the small table to plonk down the take out and beers, which up until he heard the clink of glass Strike hadn’t even noticed.

“I borrowed it for some surveillance…..just never quite got round to bringing it back………it goes with everything!” she pushed out her bottom lip petulantly in a bid to make him allow her full time ownership; but he rolled his eyes and snubbed her amusingly.

He waited as she removed her jacket and draped it on the back of one of the dining chairs so that he could reach his tiny kitchen area without bumping into her.  
Opening a couple of cabinets he located plates, cutlery, kitchen roll and bottle opener whilst Robin removed the various boxes of shredded duck, steamed pancakes, spring onion, cucumber and plum sauce.

“I wasn’t sure whether you might have had enough pancakes for one day?” she grinned as she popped a stringy piece of duck into her mouth with a groaning sound.  
“Sweet ones earlier, totally different to savoury! Although it’ll probably take Jack until Wednesday to get all of the sugar out of his system – he was completely buzzing!” a wistful look flashed across his face.  
“So you two had a fabulous day then?” Robin accepted the lager that Cormoran had cracked open and passed to her.  
“Yeah….we did; it was very cool. We had some interesting chats too……kids are sort of….blunt!” Strike stated, taking a long drag on the bottle he’d opened for himself.

“Is that how he found out I was on a date with my boyfriend then?” Robin asked, purposefully focussing on arranging duck and cucumber into her pancake roll.  
Cormoran pursed his lips, “No….he asked what the Proms were and I explained and told him you were there and he asked if we could go to….so I told him that you probably didn’t want company….because you were on a date……which you were,” he paused and slotted a piece of spring onion dipped in plum sauce into his mouth and chewed; his gaze never leaving hers as she ate her pancake.

Her face did not portray anything untoward about the events of the evening…..but she was here, eating Chinese food with him rather than offering Spanner coffee and ‘pudding’.

He chanced his arm and decided to dig a bit more,  
“So, how was your foray into the world of dating?” he engulfed a duck roll between his lips and chewed on a massive mouthful, hoping that his voice sounded even and unemotional – although within him his inner voice was repeatedly chanting ‘let it have been shit, let it have been shit.’

Robin smiled as she constructed a second duck roll for herself; “Well, it was OK…the pub is a good one for future reference, and the concert thing was good fun. But….” And she paused, pretending to fiddle with the plum sauce, but in actual fact she just wanted to sense his reaction and see if he would give away anything about his own emotions….of course outwardly he didn’t, but inwardly every fibre of his being was yelling ‘but WHAT?!’

Robin continued, having rolled her pancake into a biteable shape, “He was nice, and quite easy to talk to and everything; but there were no fireworks!”  
Strike sniffed and smirked, “Yes there were, a fucking huge display of ‘em, I heard them in here!”  
They made eye contact across the small table, his crinkle eyed smile melting her slightly and causing a small Catherine Wheel to ignite within her. 

“Well, that may be technically true, but from where I was standing, it was just a pleasant kiss with a load of flashes and bangs going off all around me….but not inside me!” and she bit down ravenously into her duck roll.

“Poor old Spanner….have you left him heartbroken? Is he gonna sneak into the office and reset all our passwords to Robin is a heartless bitch?” Cormoran sniggered as Robin almost sprayed her mouthful of food across the table as she tried not to laugh.  
Composing herself, and swallowing, she shook her head;  
“NO! he’s fine I think, he said he hadn’t thought I’d even say yes to going – he was going to give the tickets to Nick and Ilsa! I gave him a hug….. I think he’ll live!” she smiled, watching as Cormoran demolished a further 2 wrapped up duck pancakes in quick succession.

She nibbled aimlessly on the sticks of cucumber,  
“I don’t think I’m cut out for this dating lark….I don’t know how you do it?” she stated.

Cormoran raised his eyebrows, running his tongue around his teeth to dislodge stray pieces of duck; “Actually I haven’t in quite a while…….not really felt like it…….seems to take up a disproportionate amount of time to the level of enjoyment……” he trailed off slightly before continuing in a softer voice, “….and this is much more fun; in many ways.”   
He raised his eyes to hers as he spoke, and noticed her pupils had widened and it looked like she was about to say something.

Robin sat and stared into his deep, hooded eyes….was that the opportunity?   
Should she say, ‘That’s exactly the way I feel and actually I came here tonight on the pretext of returning your scarf but what I really want to do is just stay here, forever, with you.’   
Maybe not…  
...maybe the second beer would help!

As if on cue, Strike popped the lids on the second bottles of lager and leaned back in his chair slightly. The pair of them picked at the bits of left over take away; he knew she’d pick at the pieces of duck meat; she knew he’d search out all the bits of crispy skin; he knew she’d eat all the cucumber; she knew he’d dip the spring onion into the plum sauce and they both knew the last pancake would be left uneaten……were they THAT predictable?  
Yes…..that’s what they did, chatting about the stuff Jack had enjoyed at the museum.   
Cormoran tried to describe his reactions, and Robin smiled at how animated he became as he shared memories of his day with her.   
It was easy, and comfortable.....and just so much nicer than nice.

“Come on, I’ll wash; you can dry,” she stated, getting out of her seat and taking plates and cutlery to the sink.  
Strike turned in his chair to pass over the other used items as she filled the bowl and started to clean up. 

Thinking back to the day he’d had with Jack made him think back to their discussion whilst waiting for the movie to start – kids always seemed to cut through the crap and see things simply and without constraints.  
He stood behind Robin and reached around to pick up and dry the plates.   
What did Jack say? Just tell them you like them and make them a card wasn't it?.....it had worked for Jeremy and Keira!

Strike cleared his throat and channelled his inner ‘Jeremy’;  
“Robin……I really like this. I really like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite that mean....the next chapter will be posted as soon as I have checked the spelling and grammar :)


	9. Cheers Jack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we have a lovely fluffy ending!

Fuck……it sounded ridiculously loud in the small space, and he was certain that the sound of his heartbeat was louder than the drum and base throbbing from the floors below.

At the sink, the small bowl Robin had been washing clattered onto the draining board and she swung around to face him, hands full of Fairy liquid suds;  
“Oh thank God! One of us needed to say that and I’ve been trying to pluck up the courage all night. I really like you too…..really, really.”

Cormoran gulped and took the tiniest step backwards, finding the back of the chair behind him comforting to steady his slightly wobbly feeling knees.  
Robin grasped the tea towel from his hands and whisked the bubbles from her hands,  
“I so don’t want to do the whole dating thing; I just want to do this with you….” and she trailed off without adding, ‘but I really want snogging to be part of the deal.’

Strike had managed to regain his composure – if he’d been shocked at what came out of his mouth, he was shell shocked at what Robin had come back with…..she felt the same way as him?  
But she just wanted what they already had?  
He certainly didn’t….he wanted more, he wanted everything with Robin.

“Can I try something?” he asked, and closed the distance between them so that his face was hovering ridiculously close to hers.  
Robin’s chest was thumping so loudly it was almost painful, but she had the giddy feeling that he was about to kiss her….and she really wanted him to.

Cormoran placed his hands gently on either side of Robin’s upturned face, his thumbs grazing the side of her mouth; and dipping his face towards her he pressed his lips to hers in a soft but purposeful kiss.  
He felt the slight sob in her throat, and felt her hands slide around his back.  
Her mouth moved with his; parted, and allowed their tongues to slide languidly against each other; and she felt the growl in his chest reverberate against her splayed fingers.  
Robin’s eyelids had fluttered closed, but Cormoran was watching her tenderly as they deepened their kiss into a breathy expression of their pent up emotions finally being allowed to break free.  
His hands were finally able to explore her honey-gold hair, hers were tangling into his unruly curls and Christ; he never wanted this to end.

Robin found herself smiling against Cormoran’s mouth as his lips began to suck on her top lip, her hands stroking the bristles on his neck and holding his face against hers; she was not allowing this to stop just yet.

After several minutes they finally broke apart; panting and whoozy; eyes dilated and dark with desire.  
“Fireworks?” Strike asked, half jokingly.  
Robin giggled, “Definitely! You know those ones on the news in Australia when it’s New Year?........Better!”

Cormoran wrapped his arms around her and nestled them in the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as they stood in his tiny kitchen.  
“So how would you feel about not dating….anyone….and you and me just doing this…..together?” he suggested, huskily.  
Robin beamed broadly, thinking how nice it felt to be wrapped in Cormoran’s strong arms, nestled next to him in his pyjamas and knowing that kissing him felt amazing.

“I think we should definitely do this…..together…..and not with anyone else,” and she leaned in to kiss him again, glorying in his wonderful taste – duck, beer, a hint of tobacco smoke and something that was just undeniably ‘Cormoran.’

“Should we start doing it right now then?” he asked, his eyes flitting in the direction of his bedroom, “No pressure, no rush…..just us, together. I really want to wake up and have you be the first thing I see,” and he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair like it was pure oxygen.

Why did this all feel so right?  
It just did?  
It felt like the most natural and comfortable thing in the world for Robin to nod in agreement.

“Go and get comfy; t shirts in the second drawer if you want one…..I’ll sort this out,” he indicated the bits in the sink.

He needed the brief time it took to gather his thoughts and send a silent ‘Thanks Jeremy!’ skywards.  
This felt so ridiculously normal….he’d thought telling Robin would have result in cataclysmic repercussions…..but evidently not.

When he went through into his bedroom she was lying under the duvet staring up at him as he manoeuvred himself around the door.  
“This feels weird!” Robin exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the bed to start removing his prosthesis.

Cormoran froze; shit, she hadn’t ever seen his exposed limb….but his pyjamas would cover it.  
Was she having second thoughts?  
Was this a step too far for her?  
Robin continued, sitting up slightly against the pillows, “It feels like the bed’s the wrong way round…..the pillows should be down that end!” she explained, and Strike gave a thankful sigh as he continued the process of dealing with his leg.  
“Yeah well, feel free to try it, but all that will happen is you’ll forget about the sloping ceiling; wake up about 4.30am for a pee and crack your head…..trust me!” and he slid the limb from his pyjamas a propped it up against the drawer unit.

He slid under the covers beside her, curling onto his side with his arm beneath the pillow so that he could look at her as she mimicked his position, facing him.  
“Hi,” she whispered, coyly.  
“’ello,” he answered, grinning like a child on Christmas Day. “Come ‘ere, he indicated using his head for her to cuddle closer, and she did; loving how warm and broad he was as she rested her cheek on his chest and hooked one of her long legs across his thighs, (Robin silently grateful that the fabric of his pjs would cover her slightly prickly, unshaved calves!) her foot came to rest in the empty space below his right knee; and not for the first time that evening he contemplated how perfect that felt.

He nestled back onto his pillows, one arm wrapped underneath her, able to allow his fingers to trace gentle patterns against the fabric on his old SIB t shirt, which somehow felt like the perfect choice for her to wear.  
He inhaled deeply and steadied his breathing to match hers, making a slight humming sound in his chest.  
“What?” Robin asked without moving.  
“Just thinking about what a brilliant day this has been,” he rumbled softly, pressing his lips into her scalp.  
“What’s been the best bit?” Robin asked, wriggling up slightly to look at him.

“Hmmmmmm? It’s between a few….chocolate pancakes were excellent!” he stated, and stifled a shout as Robin dug her knuckles into his shoulder.  
“Keep going!” she commanded.  
“Ok, Ok…….getting my scarf back!” and this time he actually did shout in pain as she kicked his shin with her foot.  
“Seriously!” she demanded, her eyes twinkling.  
“Seriously? It really was getting my scarf back….because you brought it, and it led to this,” and he wrapped his hands around her pulling her into another lung emptying kiss. “Is that OK?”  
Robin nodded against him, dreamily as he pulled away.  
“Night, night,” she whispered as she snuggled back into him.  
“Night, night Robin,” he settled himself around her, as comfortable as he had ever felt in his life.  
____  
When he woke up at about 5am she was curled on her side facing away from him with her back in contact with his side.  
It took him a couple of blinked moments to realise that this was real and not a dream, before he curled himself around her and fell back to sleep spooning her.

When she woke up at about 6.30am he was wrapped around her with his chin resting on her head, his arm draped across her and cradling her hand in his own.  
It took her a couple of blinked moments to realise that this was real and not a dream, before she wriggled back into his bulk and pulled his arm closer, like a human blanket.

When they both woke up at around 8.30am they just looked at each other and smiled.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered, nuzzling into her cheek with his soft lips.  
“Good morning, you…..do you want tea?” she asked, kissing him lightly.  
He groaned happily, in anticipation, “But I need a pee too!”  
“Well, you do the pee part and I’ll do the tea part!” she grinned and rolled out of bed, stretching out her shoulders and unhitching her pants from where they had snuck up during the night.

Bringing the 2 mugs back into the bedroom, Strike was stretched out again in bed, he smiled warmly as she passed his creosote - like brew to him;  
“You, Robin Ellacott are perfect!” he said. “And I didn’t even need a card!” he added, taking a sip of the tea.  
Robin looked quizzically at him.  
“Apparently all you have to do is tell someone you like them and send them a card and they’ll be your girlfriend….that’s what Jack said!” he explained.  
“Jack is very wise indeed!” Robin smiled, and they clinked their mugs as if they were in a pub.  
“Cheers, Jack!” Cormoran raised the mug slightly to the sky.


End file.
